The present disclosure relates to a sheet width regulating device for aligning the orientation of various sheets such as a sheet width regulating device mainly used to align the orientation of a sheet or a document for image formation in an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a facsimile machine or a printer or a sheet width regulating device used to align the orientation of a document in a scanner apparatus which does not perform image formation. The present disclosure also relates to an image forming apparatus with this sheet width regulating device.
Conventionally, there has been known an image forming apparatus with a sheet cassette of a center registration type which is detachably mounted into an apparatus main body and stores sheets to be fed to the apparatus main body. Such a conventional sheet cassette includes a pair of cursors for regulating the width of sheets stored in the sheet cassette and the sheets are positioned in a width direction by these cursors.
Since the cursors need to be so aligned that a direction of sheets conforms to a feeding direction, they have a certain length along the sheet feeding direction. Such cursors normally have, for example, a length of about 20 cm to 30 cm along the sheet feeding direction. The cursors are so designed that a user can parallelly move them in a direction perpendicular to the sheet feeding direction while holding them by hands.
However, since the cursors have a certain length as described above, forces act on the cursors in a nonuniform manner depending on how the user moves the cursors, for example, when the user moves the cursors while holding ends of the cursors. Thus, the cursors may be inclined with respect to the sheet feeding direction.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide a sheet width regulating device which reduces a possibility of inclining cursors and an image forming apparatus using this.